pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
War Stars
Far in the future, Phineas and Ferb's descendants fight the evil Darth Doofen to save the universe. ||||5|165|March 30th, 2012|Peanutjon's Musical Cliptastic Countdown|Meap Me in St. Louis}} Episode Summary Text, similar to Star Wars', scrolls across the screen, accompanied by two narrators. It then zooms in to show a spaceship version of the Flynn-Fletcher household, where rebel leader Candace Amidala informs her troop that Princess Izza Organa has been kidnapped by Darth Doofen. Phineas Skywalker and Ferb Solo volunteer to rescue her, but Candace sends Perrbacca, Buford Calrissian and Baljeet Antilles with them. She then orders them to find Coltrane-Wan Kenobi and Jeroda to be trained in the ways of the Push. Climbing into Ferb's Manofaction Falcon, the heroes set off to Platywine to find Coltrane-Wan. While inside the Manofaction Falcon, a Normtrooper within a BOW (or Big Oversized Weapon) Brawler locates them and contacts Darth Doofen. Doofen tells the Normtrooper to take them down, to which Normtrooper starts to do. He chases them to Platywine, where Coltrane-Wan takes it down with the push. Coltrane-Wan then trains Phineas, Ferb, Perrbaca, Buford and Baljeet by singing When Push Comes to Shove. He joins them as they fly to Chihuahuabah. Another Normtrooper within a BOWWTIE (Big Oversized Weapon With Twin Ion Engines) Brawler chases them to Chihuahuabah, as Coltrane-Wan is not strong enough in the Push to send it away. Jeroda can, however, and destroys it as soon as they arrive. Unfortunately, the Manofaction Falcon crashes into the swamp and they need more training before they can leave. Jeroda continues the training by singing Shove Off. They remove the Manofaction Falcon from the swamp and Jeroda joins them as they fly to Darth Doofen's Shmirtz Star. The Normtroopers drag the Manofaction Falcon towards the Shmirtz Star, which Phineas insists is a tractor beam (despite the fact Ferb insists that it's just a bunch of Normtroopers dragging it). They hide in a panel as Normtroopers search the Manofaction Falcon. They then leave and follow a few Normtroopers straight to Izza's cell. However, Darth Doofen comes around the corner, causing them to have to hide. Darth Doofen interrogates Princess Izza, but foolishly leaves the door open, allowing Phineas and Ferb to rescue Izza. They are trapped by Doofen, however, and soon followed by the others. They fall into a trash pit and the walls start to squish them. However, C-Albert-0 and Irving-D3 turn it off, freeing the others. A few Normtroopers chase Ferb, Perrbacca and Jeroda down one tunnel, C-Albert-0, Irving-D3 head down another and Coltrane-Wan, Buford and Baljeet head to distract Darth Doofen, leaving only Phineas and Izza. They head down the last tunnel, which turns out to be a dead-end leading to a large pit. Phineas and Izza swing over it similarly to the scene from Star Wars, however Phineas' grappling hook snaps and they fall into the pit, landing on top of Darth Doofen, who was fighting Coltrane-Wan, Buford and Baljeet. Ferb, Perrbacca and Jeroda run in, locking all the doors to keep the Normtroopers out. However, Darth Doofen escapes and turns off the oxygen. While C-Albert-0 is hacking to free the heroes, Irving-D3 zaps Darth Doofen repeatedly, causing them to go down a hallway. The heroes regroup after being freed and head back to the Manofaction Falcon and flee. While escaping, they are shot down by Darth Doofen in his own BOWWTIE Brawler. They all land on Chameleondor, where Izza is kidnapped by a bunch of Stevewoks. Phineas follows her on a speedbike, but the others are left behind. The Stevewoks take Izza to their leader, Pinket. Pinket makes Izza princess of the Stevewoks, despite the fact that Izza cannot understand her. While Phineas chases down the Stevewoks to find Izza, Ferb and Perbacca are called back to Platywine by Vanessa the Hutt. Once arriving there, Vanessa the Hutt locks Ferb in a giant ice cage and sends Perbacca away. Perbacca climbs into the Manofaction Falcon and flies to Catboo, where in the swamp of the Gunfluffypantsgan, he meets Stace-Stace Binks. Perbacca and Stace-Stace go back to Chameleondor to find Izza, Phineas, Irving-D3, C-Albert-0, Jeroda, Coltrane-Wan, Buford and Baljeet. Phineas is trapped in a bear trap by the Stevewoks along with a couple of Normtroopers. Pinket and Izza free Phineas while the Stevewoks destroy the Normtroopers (after trying to eat them; this fails). Perbacca and Stace-Stace find them and they regroup; minus Ferb. Pinket joins them as they head back to Platywine to save Ferb. On Platywine, Izza, Perbacca, Irving-D3, C-Albert-0 and Stace-Stace try to rescue Ferb. However, Izza only manages to become Vanessa's slavegirl, Perbacca has to hide in a cave nearby the castle, Irving-D3 starts serving food in the dining hall, C-Albert-0 becomes a translater and Stace-Stace becomes an entertainer. Phineas, Buford, Baljeet and Pinket hear about this and plan their own rescue. Meanwhile, Jeroda and Coltrane-Wan head out in a couple of T-Wings to find Darth Doofen. Once arriving in the Shmirtz Star, the Push warriors are trapped by Darth Doofen and the Normtroopers. After a brief fight with him, they are sent to their doom in the Sargoozim Pit. Coincidentally, Vanessa had sent Izza, Pinket, Perbacca, Irving-D3, C-Albert-0 and Stace-Stace there too, as they had accidently made her party guests angry. While the eight others were about to be fed to the Sargoozim, Phineas, Buford, Baljeet and Pinket head there to plan a rescue, but Rodney Fett seems them and tries to defeat them. However, Ferb, Buford and Perrbacca manage to knock Rodney Fett into the Sargoozim Pit, where he is flung far away as the Sargoozim doesn't think he tastes good. Normtroopers try to push the eight prisoners too, but Phineas swings across with his new Brightsword and destroy the Normtroopers, who are then fed to the Sargoozim by Pinket and Baljeet. They climb back into the Manofaction Falcon and fly back to Rebel Base. Candace Amidala and Princess Izza Organa give out roles to the rebels; the Fireside Girls and Phineas and Ferb's group. Phineas climbs into a +-Wing as the others wish him good luck. Irving-D3 climbs into the robot slot and they fly off with the Fireside Girls towards the Shmirtz Star to destroy it. Once they arrive at the Shmirtz Star, the Fireside Girls distract the Normtroopers that are riding BOW Brawlers while Phineas and Irving-D2 head to the trench to destroy the core of the Shmirtz Star. Darth Doofen chases them in the BOWWTIE Brawler from earlier, but Ferb and the others shoot Darth Doofen down from the Manofaction Falcon. They use a tractor beam to trap him in the Manofaction Falcon, taking him to Rebel Prison. Phineas and Irving-D2 manage to hit the core with a missile and the rebels escape as the Shmirtz Star explodes. At a celebration for defeating Darth Doofen, Princess Izza reward Phineas and Ferb with a medal and a kiss on the cheek. They all celebrate freedom on Chameleondor, having a party with the Stevewoks and Gunfluffypantsgans. Songs *When Push Comes to Shove - Sung by Coltrane-Wan/Coltrane *Shove Off - Sung by Jeremy/Jeroda *Freedom - Sung by Jeroda and the Accidentals Star Wars Replacements Star Wars Character - Phineas and Ferb Character - War Stars Character *Luke Skywalker - Phineas Flynn - Phineas Skywalker *Han Solo - Ferb Fletcher - Ferb Solo *Chewbacca - Perry the Platypus - Perrbacca *Unnamed Rebel General - Candace Flynn - Candace Amidala *Leia Organa - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - Princess Izza Organa *Lando Calrissian - Buford Van Stomm - Buford Calrissian *Wedge Antilles - Baljeet Jai - Baljeet Antilles *Darth Vader - Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Darth Doofen *R2-D2 - Irving Chadonnet - Irving-D3 *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Coltrane - Coltrane-Wan *Yoda - Jeremy Johnson - Jeroda *Jar Jar Binks - Stacy Hirano - Stace-Stace Binks *C-3PO - Albert Chadonnet - C-Albert-0 *Jabba the Hutt - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - Vanessa the Hutt *Wicket - Pinky the Chihuahua - Pinket *Boba/Jango Fett - Aloyse von Roddenstein - Rodney Fett *Stormtroopers - Norm - Normtroopers *Sarlacc - Goozim - Sargoozim *Milennium Falcon - Ferb (Man of Action) - Manofaction Falcon *TIE Fighter - None - BOW Brawler/BOWWTIE Brawler *Death Star - Doofenshmirtz (Shmirtz) - Shmirtz Star End Credits Jeroda and the Accidentals singing Freedom at the party. Gallery Running Gags None Memorable Quotes Background Information *Although Candace is named after Queen Padme Amidala, she is not based after her one bit. *The title of this episode also refers to the Warstar Empire from ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger, as well as Warstar from the adaption series Power Rangers Megaforce. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Skywalker *Thomas Sangstar as Ferb Solo *Alyson Stoner as Princess Izza Organa *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Amidala *Dan Povenmire as Darth Doofen *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Calrissian *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Antilles *Dee Bradley Baker as Perrbacca *Dee Bradley Baker as Pinket *Kelly Hu as Stace-Stace Binks *Joe Orrantia as Rodney Fett *Mitchel Musso as Jeroda *Corbin Bleu as Coltrane-Wan Kenobi *Olivia Olson as Vanessa the Hutt *Jack McBrayer as Irving-D3 *Diedrich Bader as C-Albert-0 *John Viener as Normtrooper Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Season 4